Being in love comes with
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: Nicole and Chelsea are married! Fluffy one-shots that show their love! Rated M to be safe!
1. I love you

Chelsea Staub/Nicole Anderson One-shot! This could be made into a one shot series or just a one time thing. Depends on who reads this!

Being in love comes with…

Not being able to say goodbye.

Chelsea woke up in an empty bed. She and Nicole being successful actresses she is used to waking up with her wife not there. With her having to be on set of "Baby Daddy" pretty early Nicole is usually there when she wakes up, but some days are different. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom and that made her smile. Maybe she'd get to spend a little time with her wife today.

After Jonas ended Nicole started her own vegetarian food website and was now a much needed person. She even had her own office space. Chelsea couldn't be prouder. They'd been dating throughout the second season of Jonas and they tied to the knot after Jonas LA ended. Now they couldn't be happier living in California, working on projects that they loved.

As Chelsea got out of bed, she quickly made her way into the bathroom. She pulled off her clothes and slipped into the shower and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"Hi honey." She whispered into Nicole's ear.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I did until I woke up and my beautiful wife wasn't in my arms." Chelsea told her.

"Well maybe you should go find her. She may be lost." Nicole joked.

"Or maybe she's super wet and hot in a shower just waiting to be sexed up."

"You're such a pervert." Nicole laughed. Chelsea joined in her wife's laughter.

"What time do you have to leave?" Nicole asked.

"In like two hours. This episode is all about me dating some new guy and I have to be there till late." Chelsea sighed.

"Aw, that sucks, but I'll be at Veg late too." Nicole replied referring to her very successful vegetarian website.

"You know I still think that sounds a lot like vag."

"Like a said, you're a pervert." Nicole laughed. She finally turned around in her wife's arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Chelsea whispered.

"I love you too." Nicole whispered back. After washing each other and stealing a few kisses they got out of the shower and began getting ready for their day.

"Okay, so I'll see you around 9?" Nicole asked as she walked out the door.

"Hopefully." Chelsea smiled. She leaned down and kissed Nicole quickly pushing her tongue into her wife's mouth. Nicole moaned and kissed Chelsea back eagerly.

Before the kiss got even more heated, Nicole pulled away. "No, we can't. We'll finish this later."

"Okay, I love you." Chelsea said while leaning down and pecking Nicole's lips.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." Nicole walked out of the door.

Chelsea pulled out her phone and sent a text to Nicole before going to grab her coffee mug.

WITH NICOLE

As she got into her car she heard her phone go off in her purse and she quickly pulled it out.

**One text message: Wifey**

**I miss you already. I love you.**

This made Nicole smile. She really loved this woman. She typed her reply and then started her short drive to her office.

WITH CHELSEA

Chelsea felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it.

**New text message: NicyBear **

**I miss you too. Make sure to act well today so you can get home to me faster. I think we are going to have a long night ahead of us. ;) I love you too. **

Now Chelsea couldn't wait to get home.

That was the first one-shot. I definitely think I'll be continuing this. I hope you liked this as much as I did. Review please!

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


	2. Set Sleeping Positions

Being in love comes with…

Set sleeping positions.

Chelsea and Nicole slept the same every night. Chelsea was the big spoon and Nicole was the little one. Without their sleep arrangement, they were just uncomfortable.

Nicole found that even when she fell asleep with her head on Chelsea's chest, they somehow end up in a spooning position and she loved it. Chelsea's arms wrapped around her midsection was her security blanket. She just didn't feel safe out of her wife's arms.

Chelsea on the other hand cannot sleep without her petite wife wrapped tightly in her arms. There had been plenty of times that Nicole had woken up to go get a drink of water or go to the bathroom and Chelsea simply had to wait until Nicole came back in order to continue her slumber. She had to feel Nicole close to her.

Chelsea was lying in bed after her shower watching her wife brush her teeth and wash her face. Sometimes Nicole's nightly routine got a little time consuming and Chelsea really just wanted to sleep. Of course she cannot, for the life of her, fall asleep without Nicole.

"Nicole, please come here. I'm sleepy." Chelsea whined.

"Then go to sleep. I still have to floss." Nicole giggled.

"You know that I can't sleep without you. I had a long day and I'm really tired so please come here so I can sleep." Chelsea begged.

"Okay baby, just wait two minutes." If it had been anyone else, Nicole would have found the whining annoying, but this was her wife. The woman she loved with every fiber in her being.

After she was done flossing, Nicole made her way to the bed. When she climbed in Chelsea immediately took her into her arms and sighed in contentment.

"Goodnight Nicole. I love you." Chelsea whispered sleepily.

"I love you too. You're my teddy bear." Nicole whispered back kissing any skin she could reach from her position on Chelsea's chest.


	3. Not being able to keep your hands off

Being in love comes with… ` (This one had a little bit of heat in it. I just want to tease you all)

Not being able to keep your hands off of her.

Chelsea was super horny. Like she made a 15 year old boy look like a kid the way her hormones were working right now. She had been so close to having sex with Nicole the day before, but Nicole's director called her in for shooting due to some kind of change in plan, and when she came back home she was too tired to do anything. Chelsea had to sleep with her hormones raging while holding her amazingly sexy wife in her arms, and when she went to work the next morning all she was thinking about was Nicole. Jean, Derek, and Tahj had made fun of her all day, saying that she was snapping because she wasn't "getting any."

Chelsea walked into her house, hoping that her wife was home and she could relieve this tension. She found Nicole sitting in the living room meditating. Chelsea smirked. Two words. Yoga Pants.

"Hi baby." Chelsea quickly took off her jacket and threw her keys on the table in order to make her way to Nicole.

"Hi. How was work?" Nicole asked without opening her eyes. Meditation was her way of clearing her head and relieving tons of stress.

"It was very difficult." Chelsea answered, sitting crossed legged in front of her wife. She was having an extremely hard time not touching Nicole's amazing legs in those yoga pants.

"Why?" Nicole cracked one big hazel eye open to look at her wife. She closes it after a few seconds.

"You were on my mind all day, and I couldn't get anything right."

"Aw, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I've been thinking about you all day too." Nicole told her. Chelsea's hand somehow found its way to the inside of Nicole thigh.

"It does make me feel better." Chelsea said huskily.

"Hmm." Nicole moaned softly as both Chelsea's hands found their way to the inside of Nicole's thighs, close to her center.

"Yeah, and Derek said that I was being a baby because I was whining because I couldn't see you. I mean, that guy thinks that because he's like 7 feet tall that he can pick on me. He's lucky I didn't beat him up." Chelsea chuckled and Nicole laughed.

"Aw, I think it's too cute." Nicole giggled, as she finally opened her eyes. She saw Chelsea staring at her own hands as they made their way up and down her thighs lightly. She knew when she wore yoga pants that Chelsea had a hard time not touching her.

"I think you're super sexy.' Chelsea whispered huskily.

"Aw! Are you horny?" Nicole giggled again.

"…Maybe." Chelsea mumbled.

"That's why you haven't been able to focus. I think it's my fault, I kinda left you high and dry yesterday."

"Yeah, you did and I need you. Do you have any idea what it's like to be horny with a wife that looks like you? It's PURE TORTURE. I can't keep my hands off of you." Chelsea complained letting her right hand move from Nicole's thigh and creep slowly up her shirt until she reached her bra.

"I can see that." Nicole said breathily while letting her eyes close and her head fall back in pleasure. Chelsea's hands were like magic. Everywhere she touched was like maximum pleasure.

Chelsea took the opportunity to attach her lips to Nicole's neck. Her right hand was under Nicole's bra and her left hand kept getting dangerously close to her center, but moved once it was too close.

"Oh God, this feels good." Nicole moaned breathlessly. Chelsea sucked on Nicole's pulse point and began to lean forward so Nicole would lie down. She really couldn't keep her hands off of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Being in love comes with…

Fighting for her honor.

When Nicole came home from shooting that day, Chelsea noticed that her eyes were wide and she looked nervous.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Chelsea asked from her spot on the couch reading her script from the next week.

"Not really." Nicole trailed off. Chelsea placed her script on the coffee table and walked over to her wife.

"Did something happen on set today?"

"No, I was done shooting early so I went to my office..." Nicole started, but then stopped talking.

"Okay? That doesn't explain why you look like you saw a ghost." Chelsea chuckled nervously.

"Well, I was working on that stupid draft for the infomercial. Then that new intern, Lance, came in and he was talking to me and…" Nicole trailed off once again.

"And what? Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him." Chelsea growled.

"…He kissed me."

Chelsea stared blankly at her for a few moments before clearing her throat and standing up.

"Chelsea, please say something." Nicole pleaded and stood up next to her wife.

"He kissed you? On the lips? Against your will?" Chelsea roared, affectively scaring Nicole. When she saw her wife cower away from her, her face softened immediately and she took a cautious step toward her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that." Chelsea said pulling Nicole into her arms.

"I was scared he was going to get mad when I pushed him away. He didn't look happy." Nicole cried.

"What happened after you pushed him away?" Chelsea asked carefully, not knowing if she really wanted to know.

"He looked really mad for a second, and then he stormed out of the room. I called security and had him escorted out." Nicole explained.

"Wait, isn't Lance the one who lives right down the street from Jean?" Chelsea asked. Nicole had been telling her that Jean saw one of her employees and that his name was Lance.

"Yeah, Jean was the one that directed him to me."

Chelsea slid her gym shoes on and grabbed her hoodie before grabbing her keys and phone.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked, frightened.

"I'm going to call Derek and Joe to come help me kill him." Chelsea told her.

"You're not actually gonna kill him right? We have a press conference on Friday." Nicole reminded and Chelsea would've laughed, but she was too pissed off.

"I don't know, but I know that by the time I'm done with him, he is going to wish he was dead." Chelsea snarled.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Nicole pleaded.

"I won't." Chelsea promised. She stepped forward and pulled Nicole in for a kiss. Nicole instantly pushed her tongue into Chelsea's mouth and cupped her face.

"Babe, not now." Chelsea panted when she pulled away.

"Sorry, I just needed a real kiss after all this. Is there any way I can persuade you not to go?"

"No. I have to defend your honor." Chelsea replied seriously.

"With Derek Theler and Joe Jonas? You know how crazy protective Joe is of us and Derek is like our older brother. Both of them are huge."

"Exactly, that's why I'm going to have them hold this Lance guy down and let me get a few good hits in and then I'm going to let them beat the crap out of him." Chelsea pecked Nicole's lips again before walking out the front door. She pulled out her cell and called Derek first.

"Hello?" Derek answered.

"Hey Derek, you got some time?" Chelsea asked walking to her car.

"Yeah, I'm just hanging with Jean at his place. What's up?"

"Good, I need you to stay there, I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes."

"What's going on Chels?" Derek asked confused.

"Some guy kissed Nicole today, and when she pushed him off he got angry and had to be escorted out by security."

"Seriously? Who is this guy?" Derek asked, obviously pissed off.

"That Lance guy that Jean sent to her. So I'm gonna call Joe and we are going to meet you there to kill this guy." Chelsea told him.

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to get me hands on this guy." Derek growled and hung up the phone. Chelsea then called Joe.

"Hey bro! You calling for some girl tips, 'cause I'm so good with the ladies!" Joe said in his cocky voice.

Chelsea rolled her eyes as she pulled onto the street. "No Joe, I need your help with something." Chelsea said in a voice that told him she was serious.

"Yeah dude, what going on?"

"Some guy kissed Nicole today."

"WHAT!" Joe shouted.

"Yeah, and he was pissed off when she pushed him off so he had to be escorted out by security."

"How big is this dude to be forcing himself on Nicole? She's only like 2 feet tall."

"She's going to kill you for that, but he's about the size of Nick." Chelsea told him.

"Are you serious? Where is this guy? I'm gonna kick his ass." Joe growled.

"That's the plan. Meet me at Jean's place. You, Derek, and I are going to go beat some sense into this guy."

"Totally, I'll see you in ten minutes." Joe growled before hanging up.

When they arrived at Lance's small ranch-like house all three of them went to the door and rang the doorbell. A man with light brown hair, light facial hair, and a plaid shirt came to the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can. Are you Lance?" Chelsea asked in a venomous voice.

"Yes I am baby, but you can call me daddy." He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Derek shouted, making Lance jump and his smirk fell.

"I-I'm sorry." He squeaked.

"Now that I have your attention. We have some business we need to settle."

"What business?"

"You kissed Nicole Anderson today, didn't you?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, the bitch totally blew me off." Lance spat.

"She happens to be my wife." Chelsea growled.

"Oh she's a dyke. That's why she doesn't want me." Lance sighed. Joe stepped forward and punched him in the face with all his strength.

"Oh fuck!" Lance cried in pain as he clutched his now busted lip.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Joe yelled. Derek grabbed him by his arms and held him so he couldn't get free.

"Get him Chels." Derek smirked.

Chelsea stepped forward and punched lance in his face and in his lower gut making him let out a deep groan.

"Oh you don't like that? You want us to stop?" Joe mocked.

"Please." Lance panted.

"You should've thought of that before you forced yourself on a woman. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Joe growled punching him in the face again.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lance cried.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Chelsea growled kicking him in his lower region. Lance gasped and doubled over in pain. Derek let him fall to the floor.

"Now, next time you want to force yourself on my wife, think about us and know that we aren't going anywhere." Chelsea told him.

"And if you think of calling the cops or the paps, we will be back." Derek threatened. He lifted Lance's face by his chin and punched him hard. They then walked out of the house and back to their car.

"Nice job guys. If you ever need any help with girls, let me know. I will gladly kick ass for you."

"I was no problem. You know I love Nicole as a sister, and seeing as I have three brothers the only woman in my life was my mom so I hate when males hurt females." Joe told her.

"Yeah, and I have two little sisters that are my world. If anything ever happened to them like this, I would murder the guy. Nicole counts as my little sister now. You do too, but I'm actually pretty scared of you so I guess you're like an older sister." Derek laughed.

"I guess so, but he had it coming. I'll do anything to defend my girls honor."


	5. Chapter 5

Being in love come with…

Being terrified of her.

"Oh crap!" Chelsea muttered to herself as she rummaged through the couch cushions. She had taken her wedding ring off earlier that morning and set it on the living room coffee table so she could make a homemade pizza for lunch, but when she returned her ring was gone. Nicole had warned her thousands of times not to take off her ring, because she loses thing easily and the rings meant a lot to them.

"Hey Chels, what's up?" Joe asked as he walked into their house.

"Joe I told you a million times that, that key is for emergencies." Chelsea sighed, not looking at her best friend.

"This is an emergency. My condo is out of food, and Nicole told me you made a homemade pizza." Joe replied.

"You talked to Nicole?"

"Yeah, she said she'd be home in forty-five."

"Oh crap!" Chelsea repeated and started looking faster.

"You lose something?" Joe asked, his mouth already stuffed with pizza.

"Yeah, my ring." Chelsea sighed heavily.

"YOUR WEDDING RING?!" Joe shouted making bits of pizza fly everywhere. Chelsea gave him a disgusting look.

"Yeah, I took it off to make the pizza, and I set it on the table. After Nicole left I went back to get it and it was gone." Chelsea explained.

"Nicole is going to kill you. She told you over and over again not to take it off because you lose things easily, but what do you do? You take it off. She's going to divorce you." Joe warned.

"You're being ridiculous. She won't divorce me for losing a ring." Chelsea chuckled.

"Oh yeah? You remember Ted, the guy that helped cast for JONAS L.A.?"

"Yeah, he was always so sad." Chelsea pouted at the thought.

"Yeah, because he lost his wedding ring and his wife thought he was cheating on her so she divorced him." Joe told her.

"Nicole would never divorce me over some ring. It's just a ring."

"Just a ring? Chelsea, you've only been married for 7 months. If you can't keep up with a ring that you've had for 7 months, how is she going to trust you with anything. Like when you have kids. You're gonna lose them too." Joe said. Chelsea was freaking out now.

"You're right. I'm a terrible person. My wife is going to murder me." Chelsea shouted.

Joe smirked to himself, knowing that Chelsea was having a panic attack. His job as her best friend was to make her freak out about the littlest thing. He knew that Nicole would be a little angry at first, but would ultimately tell her it was okay. He just wanted to have a little fun first.

"What do I do?" Chelsea asked.

"You tell her the truth. You look her in the eye and you say 'Nicole, I lost my ring. I know I'm irresponsible and childish, but I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lose it. I love you.'" Joe said in a pouty voice and Chelsea burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Joe asked, shocked that he was being laughed at.

"That was ridiculous. You looked like you had just saw a dead puppy."

"Do you want your wife to forgive you or not?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, but-."

"No buts, that's how you apologize. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll even get some." Joe winked.

"You're just jealous that you aren't married so you don't get any from anyone." Chelsea laughed again.

"Hey, no bashing the purity ring. Chicks love it. I'm not ready to settle down yet."

"You should, because married life is awesome. You wake up to this beautiful girl every morning and you know that you get to have her forever. It's like winning the lottery every day." Chelsea told him.

"You're such a sap!" Joe laughed.

"Hey, I don't care what you say. I'm married to the most amazing woman on the planet and I'm happy. You're always going to be with the girls that break your heart."

"Says the girl that's about to break her wife's heart when she tells her she lost the ring she gave her on her wedding day." Joe said and Chelsea's smirk fell.

"You're making me feel terrible." Chelsea pouted.

They heard keys jiggling in the door way and Chelsea's heart dropped. Nicole walked in with a happy smile on her face.

"Hi honey, hey Joe." Nicole smiled at them both.

"Hey, you're back fast." Chelsea got out fast.

"Yeah, my assistant took care of a lot at Veg, and BATB was canceled because the director's wife went into labor." Nicole beamed.

"That's great, Nic. Now Chelsea had something she needs to tell you." Joe told her and Chelsea looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"Tell me what?"

"Tell her." Joe nudged her.

"You suck, Joe. I knew I liked Nick better for a reason." Chelsea sighed.

"Chels?"

"Okay, well…See before I made lunch I took off my ring and I put it on the table. I thought I would just come back and grab it, but I went back to get it and it was gone." Chelsea said not looking her wife in the eyes.

"You lost your ring?"

"Yes." Chelsea whispered. "I'm so sorry! I'll find it. I promise." Chelsea got out quickly.

"How many times have I told you not to take it off? You know how you easily you lose things, Sweetie." Nicole said softly.

"I know. Once I find it, I'll never take it off. I'll leave it on no matter what."

"You'll never take it off?" Nicole asked.

"Never." Chelsea confirmed. Nicole smiled and dug through her purse for a second before pulling out her wife's golden band.

"My ring!" Chelsea cheered. Nicole handed back the ring and Chelsea slipped it on her finger.

"Yeah, I found it on the table when I was leaving."

"You had it?"

"Yeah, are you mad? I had to teach you a lesson somehow." Nicole laughed.

"I'm not mad. Joe, did you know about this?"

"No, but I wish I had. I would've had more fun with it." Joe said, his mouth once again stuffed with pizza.

Chelsea shook her head at her best friend before turning back to her wife. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you. I'm sorry for taking off my ring." Chelsea whispered.

"It's okay." Nicole giggled and lifted Chelsea's chin so she could place a kiss on her lips.

"You guys are too cute. I think I'm going to die." Joe stated dramatically.

"Shut up." Chelsea laughed walking to him so she could hit him in to arm. He dropped his pizza and fought her back playfully. Nicole watched as her wife and her best friend fought playfully while shaking her head. She loved her family.


	6. Chapter 6

So I decided to make this a one-shot series! My Chelsea/Nicole story! I think they are super cute!

Being in love comes with…

Jealousy

Chelsea is sitting on the set of Baby Daddy about to shoot a scene with Jean-Luc and Derek. She was pretty excited about this episode because she was going to get to finish all her scenes that morning and then have the rest of the day and tomorrow off. She really wanted to spend some time with her wife.

"Okay, so I want Ben right here and Riley over there. Danny, you stand by Ben, but look like you're distracted from what Ben is saying." The director called.

They followed his directions quickly, knowing that the more they listen to him the calmer he is. Their director was kind of psycho.

"Okay, aaaaand ACTION!" The scene ran smoothly and Chelsea couldn't be happier to be working with professionals that could act correctly the first time around.

"Chels, do you think Nicole could make some veggie dishes for my party next weekend?" Jean asked.

"I don't know. She's been really busy lately. I can ask her though." Chelsea responded.

"That would be great. Thanks." He smiled and walked off to his dressing room. The next scene was between "Tucker" and "Bonnie" so Chelsea had a little time to herself.

"CHELSEA TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE, PLEASE." She heard over the intercom. This confused her seeing as she hadn't had anything ordered or anyone visiting her today. She made her way over to the main entrance and saw her gorgeous wife standing there looking less than happy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chelsea asked carefully, not wanting to make a scene.

"Sorry, Mrs. Staub. This woman says she knows you. I had to have your consent to let her in." A shaky security guard said. The young boy looked like he wanted to pee himself, and Chelsea completely understood. Her wife could be scary sometimes.

"I'm her wife! I said that a million times." Nicole shot back icily.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I couldn't let you in without Mrs. Staub knowing." Henry, the security guard, said back in a fearful voice.

"It's okay, Henry. Next time just let her back." Chelsea tried her best to calm him down. He nodded and went back to stand by the door. Chelsea smiled and grabbed her wife's hand as she led them both to her dressing room.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at your security guard." Nicole said once they got to Chelsea's dressing room.

"It's okay babygirl. I would have too if they didn't let me see you." Chelsea responded while leaning in to kiss her. Nicole responded to the kiss quickly. Chelsea had to pull herself away from her wife's sweet lips so she didn't end up doing some very dirty things to her then.

"You can't kiss me like that when I'm at work. I can't control myself. "

"Sorry." Nicole blushed. Having only been married six months, Nicole wanted to spend every waking second kissing her new wife. It was her favorite thing to do.

"So what brings you here?"

"I got all my work done at the office today and I was going to go visit my sister, but she's on a date with some guy. Then I was going to go home and take a nap, but I remembered that you said you were going to finish early today so I came here to hang out with you and then we can take a nap together." Nicole told her.

"That sounds fantastic, because after how late we stayed up till last night, I'm going to need a LONG nap." Chelsea giggled.

"Last night was amazing." Nicole smiled.

"Yeah. You were really energetic. We lasted like four rounds. New record." Chelsea laughed. They made a promise that they wouldn't have sex until married, so once they tied the knot, it was straight to the bedroom to release all the tension that had built up over the two years they had been together before getting married.

"I still can't believe we broke the head board." Nicole laughed.

"It's just a small chip. It's not like we cracked it. But I'm glad we don't live in an apartment anymore. We would have gotten so many noise complaints."

"True."

"So my next scene should be in about twenty minutes, you wanna go see what snacks they have at the snack table?" Chelsea asked and Nicole rolled her eyes. Nicole knew her wife LOVED food and was willing to eat anything.

"No, if you don't remember, we had a pretty large breakfast this morning and I told you I can't eat too much. I'm trying to lose a few pounds before the launch of our new Meat Substitute section. Plus I'm not hungry."

"And I told you that I don't want you trying to lose weight because I love your body and you don't need to lose any weight."

"Of course you say that. You are like the biggest chubby chaser in the world." Nicole laughed.

Chelsea gasped. "That's so not true!"

"Yeah it is. When you dated that John guy, he was like super chubby! And when I showed you my old pictures from when I was a kid and I was all chunky you said that you really wouldn't mind if I was like that now." Nicole reminded.

"All I'm saying is that there is nothing wrong with a little bit of chubbiness. I find it adorable and I like it. So what? I love your body now, and I'd love it if you gained a hundred pounds." Chelsea shrugged. Nicole smiled and gave Chelsea a hug.

"And that's why I love you. You have such a way with words." Nicole giggled and pecked Chelsea's lips.

"Well, I am an actress. And so are you. Speaking of, I think we should look into starting project together. Maybe a movie or- OH! A reality show!"

"Sweetie, that's tacky. I don't want cameras following us around when we are trying to live our lives. That's obnoxious."

"Only you would say that. I-." Chelsea started before there was a knock on her dressing room door.

"Hey Chels?" They heard Dean's voice through the door. Chelsea opened the door for him.

"Hey Jean, what can I help you with?"

"I just wanted- Oh hey Nicole!" Jean's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Hi Jean." Nicole crossed the room and pulled Jean in for a hug. Chelsea watched his hands closely as if to make sure he was placing them correctly on her wife's back.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you." Jean's 100 watt smile didn't fade and Chelsea couldn't help but a feel like he was undressing Nicole with her eyes and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Yeah, I've been busy. I'm adding on to my website and the premier is next week. Just lots of work."

"I heard! They were just talking about it on the radio this morning. I heard you have a chef there that has his own mini cooking show on the website. I think that pretty cool."

"Yeah, his name is Frank. He is an amazing cook. The website has so much awesome stuff like a cooking show, a nutrition expert that does live chat updates twice a week, fitness center, and even celeb corner. There are lots of vegetarian celebrities now."

"I know. That's why I wanted to ask you if you could make a few vegetarian dishes for my party on Saturday. I know you guys said you couldn't make it because your sister is having her engagement party, but I need some vegetarian things so everyone can eat."

"Definitely. I'll even ask Frank to whip something up." Nicole told him and a smile crossed his face and he hugged her again.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Do you want to go over what you want so I can know?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. I have a list in my dressing room if you want to go in there."

"Yeah, Chels I'll be right back." Nicole told her wife.

"Yeah like five minute tops." Jean said to her.

Chelsea smiled and watched as they walked out the room. She knew there was nothing to be jealous of, but she couldn't help but to feel jealous that he was spending time with her wife when she was supposed to be.

"And I'm alone." She sighed to herself.

Really she was hoping to be able to maybe cuddle or make out with Nicole until it was time for her to go back on set, but now she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to see her wife for a while.

After about twenty minutes Chelsea was starting to get pissed. Why was Jean keeping her from seeing her wife? He knows that they don't get to spend much time together during the week and yet he still decides he wants to take the only time she has away. That sucked. There was a knock on Chelsea's door and she was about to get up and answer it, but the door swung open to reveal Nicole.

"Hey sweetie." Nicole beamed at her, but Chelsea just gave her a look. "What?" Nicole asked, confused.

"Why aren't you with Jean?" Chelsea asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I would I be with Jean? He was only going over the menu for his party with me. I don't get why you're asking me why I'm not with him." Nicole giggled, oblivious to Chelsea's sarcasm.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you spent twenty minutes of OUR time together to be with him? Maybe that's why I'm a little angry." Chelsea spat back.

Then realization crossed Nicole's face. "Oh, you're jealous!" Nicole laughed and went to sit by her wife.

"What? I am SO not jealous!" Chelsea replied.

"Yes you are. You think that I'd rather spend time with Jean than with you." Nicole said climbing into her wife's lap.

"Well, you sure did spend a lot of the time we had together with him. What am I supposed to think?" Chelsea asked.

"I just thought that I should get close to the people you work with, and that means doing a few favors for them. Plus, after this last scene you have to shoot, you'll be free all day today and tomorrow. So I thought that since we get a whole day today and tomorrow to ourselves that you wouldn't mind me taking a few minutes to help out your cast mate." Nicole told her before smiling that gorgeous smile that Chelsea could resist. Chelsea couldn't help but to smile back.

"I guess you're right." Chelsea said reluctantly with a small smile on her face.

"You guess I'm right?" Nicole smirked leaning in so she was just mere centimeters away from her wife's face.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, and I want to apologize for being so jealous. I just never want to lose you." Chelsea admitted.

"You're never going to lose me. I promise." Nicole told her. Chelsea looked up into her wife's big hazel eyes and saw so much truth and love.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea said back before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Now Chelsea knows there is nothing to be jealous of.


	7. Chapter 7

Being in love comes with…

Public displays of affection.

Everyone knows that Chelsea and Nicole have a hard time staying away from each other. They don't like being on separate sides of the room from each other and when they're together they can't keep their hands to themselves. Something has to be always touching, whether it be their hands, them playing footsies, sitting on each other's laps, laying on each other, or their lips touching.

Their friends and family know this and all of Nicole's employees know this. It's an everyday thing.

Right now Chelsea and Nicole are sitting in Chelsea's parents house for a small dinner with both of their parents. Once and month the Staubs and the Andersons try to get together and have a combined family dinner to talk about their lives and keep in touch. They even invite Joe because he's like family now. Nadine and Kenn bring their boyfriends too so it's a nice sized gathering.

Usually Chelsea and Nicole arrive around noon and stay to talk until everyone gets there for dinner around 6. This time Joe, Nadine, Jared (Nadine's boyfriend), Kenn, and Eric (Kenn's boyfriend) all show up early.

As usual Nicole and Chelsea are sitting very closely in the couch, thighs touching, fingers intertwined, talking quietly to each other with their faces mere centimeters away from one another's.

"Are they always like this?" Eric asked.

"Yes, they are." Kenn laughed.

"I think it's sweet. You can tell they really love each other." Jared smiled.

"Yeah, that's how I know true love exists. Just look at them, they radiate true love." Nadine smiled and Chelsea and Nicole shared a small peck before continuing to talk. Nicole said something and Chelsea laughed before they kissed once again.

"How long have they been married?" Jared asked.

"7 months." Joe answered.

"Oh, so they're in their honeymoon phase."

"Not really, they've always been like this. In their honeymoon phase they didn't come out of their house." Joe grimaced.

"Yeah, I remember that. I made the mistake of calling once. Not a memory I like to remember." Nadine winced.

"You know we can hear everything you guys are saying right?" Chelsea's head whipped towards them as she spoke. Nicole giggled and ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

"Yeah, we don't care though." Joe said with a smirk.

"You're such an ass Joe." Chelsea laughed.

"You like my ass. And you can kiss my ass." Joe replied.

"BURN!" Nadine shouted.

"First, shutup Nadine. Second, Joe, why the hell would I want to kiss your ass when I have a amazingly hot wife that has a tremendous ass that I can kiss?"

"Gross."

"Ew." Nadine and Kenn said simultaneously.

"Touche." Joe sighed. Nicole nudged Chelsea to get her attention and once her head was turned Nicole attacked Chelsea's lips with her own. They quickly built the speed and intensity of the kiss and tongues were thrown in.

"Oh here we go again." Joe sighed.

"Oh for heavens sake. They're at it again!" Nicole's mother sighed as she walked into the room.

"Again? They're just going to swallow each other whole one day." Nicole's dad laughed.

"I think that day is coming up soon." Chelsea's mom said gesturing to the girls as Nicole now climbed into Chelsea's lap. PDA is always an issue with Nicole and Chelsea.


	8. Flashbacks

Being in love comes with...

flashbacks.

FLASHBACK

Chelsea was heart broken. Nicole had just broken up with her because she was being a terrible, overly jealous girlfriend, and Nicole get fed up and dumped her. They had been dating for just over two years and Chelsea had a very expensive diamond ring in her jacket pocket to prove that she truely loved Nicole.

They were supposed to be on a date, just dinner and a movie for fun, and Chelsea was planning on popping the question some time between then. She didn't want some huge proposal, because Nicole hated big stuff like that. They loved little things and small moments. That was what they lived off of, but of course Chelsea had to ruin the whole night.

They arranged to meet at the movie theater and they would go from there. When Chelsea walked into the movie theater she saw her girlfriend being talked to be a very tall, attractive man. He was standing really close to her and she was laughing at something he was saying. The guy had a very smug smile on his face and there were a few guys by the consession stand watching on, probably friends of the guy. Chelsea had never been more angry.

"Excuse me?" Chelsea asked through gritted teeth as she walked up to them.

"Hey honey, this is Tim. He was just telling me about the movie he just saw. It sounds so funny." Nicole greeted her.

"Yeah, maybe I could take you two to go see it again?" Tim asked.

"Maybe you could back the hell away from my girlfriend." Chelsea spat back.

"Chelse-" Nicole started but was cut off.

"No! Why the hell were you flirting with him Nicole? He obviously isn't me!" Chelsea shouted.

"Whoa lady, we were just talking. I didn't know she had a girlfriend." Tim looked scared shitless.

"Well she is. She's MY girlfriend! MINE!" Chelsea shouted.

"Chelsea! Stop!" Nicole shouted back. Nicole grabbed Chelsea's arm and furiously pulled her aside.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was just talking to him! You've never gotten like this before!"

"I didn't like how close he was standing next to you. He wanted to ask you out Nicole!"

"SO WHAT? If he would've asked, I would've said no."

"I don't care. Random guys shouldn't ask you out. You shouldn't allow random guys to ask you out! You're mine!" Chelsea shouted.

"Oh, it's so nice to know that I'm not my own person, but I am in fact yours. Nice Chelsea."

"You know what I meant." Chelsea replied.

"No, I don't. What happened to you? Where is my best friend that I fell in love with? I want her."

"Nicole, I still am your best friend." Chelsea replied harshly.

"No you're not, and until you can find where my Chelsea went, we're done." Nicole said with tears in her eyes before walking out of the theater.

"Bro, you just messed that up!" A random teenager said from behind her.

"I know." Chelsea sighed.

END OF FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK (6 months after the break up)

It's been 6 months and Nicole and Chelsea are still apart. All of their friends know that they are going to get back together sooner or later, but they are both being stubborn.

"Call her." Joe toldChelsea again. He has told her to call Nicole every day for 6 months.

"I can't. She hates me." Chelsea sniffled. "But I love her so much." Chelsea cried.

"Dude, I talked to Nadine today and she said that Nicole is still in love with you." Joe told her.

"Yeah Chels, you need to call her." Nick said.

"Seriously, it's only going to get harder." Dani, Kevin's wife, echoed.

A door was heard opening and closing and footsteps came closer to the living room of Chelsea's apartment.

"Guys, Nicole is going on a dat- OH! Hey Chelsea, I thought you were at fitting for your Baby Daddy show." Kevin tried to cover.

"N-nicole's g-g-going on a date?" Chelsea tried to get through. When Kevin nodded and looked down she burst into tears.

"I cannot believe I let her go! I'm so stupid." Chelsea cried.

"You're not THAT stupid." Joe joked.

"How? I let the greatest woman on the face of the earth slip through my fingers. That pretty fucking stupid." Chelsea cried.

"Okay, you know what? We are going to see Nicole right now." Joe said before throwing Chelsea over his shoulder.

"JOE PUT ME DOWN! I'M SERIOUS! IF I SEE HER I'M GOING TO CRY EVEN MORE!" Chelsea hit Joe's back repeatedly but gave up once they got to his car. Joe opened the door and placed Chelsea in the passenger seat of his car and strapped her in before closing the door and running to the drivers side.

"I hate you." Chelsea said with a pout when Joe pulled out of the driveway.

"You're gonna love me when you two get bacl together and you're making out in her bed tonight." Joe smirked. Chelsea didn't answer him, she just prayed that this would get Nicole back.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Nicole's house just as Nadie was leaving.

"Chelsea?" Nadine froze. Her expression went from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you have any idea how much pain you caused my little sister? How many nights she stayed up crying? I should kick your ass!" Nadine shouted.

"There will be none of that. She's just here to talk to Nicole." Joe stepped between them.

"Are you kidding? I just got done dressing Nicole for a date tonight. She doesn't get to see her." Nadine snapped.

"Why are you setting Nicole up on dates when she is obviously still in love with Chelsea. You said it yourself this morning."

"I know she is still in love with Chelsea, but I don't want her around Chelsea. I'm trying to get her over Chelsea."

"That's stupid. Nicole can make her own decisions." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, and it was her decision to dump your sorry ass!" Nadine shot back. Chelsea looked at the ground.

"We're going to see her, and Chelsea and Nicole are going to talk, like adults." Joe said, grabbing Chelsea's arm and pulling her into the house.

When the got inside they heard a sniffling coming from the bathroom. Chelsea instantly knew it was Nicole and went to find her. She HATED seeing Nicole cry, and she had to make her stop. She found Nicole in her bathroom, sitting on the sink dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Chelsea?" Nicole's eyes were huge with surprise.

"Niccy-Baby, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked softly stepping between Nicole's legs and wiping her tears, not caring about the makeup that her fingers smudged.

Hearing the old nickname Chelsea gave her, Nicole burst into tears again. Chelsea pulled Nicole into her arms and rested her head on Nicole's shoulder.

"I miss you." Nicole cried.

"I miss you too. I was so stupid. I'm so sorry." Chelsea cried.

"I love you." Nicole cried as she attached her lips to Chelsea's.

"I..love...you more." Chelsea panted out between kisses. Nadine and Joe stood in the door way watching the entire thing. Joe had a smile on his face and Nadine rolled her eyes, before letting herself smile.

Nicole pulled away suddenly, "You know we have a lot of talking to do, right?" she asked.

"Of course. But right now, I just want to hold you and kiss you." Chelsea replied honestly before picking Nicole up and heading to Nicole's bedroom. Joe smirked when he heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"Worked like a charm." Joe chuckled.

"Yup good work Joseph. Maybe next time I won't have to spend an actual three hours getting her ready for a nonexistent date."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's cool. Now we don't have to hear them cry 24/7."

"Yeah that was hard." Joe agreed.

"Let's leave before we hear something that scars us for life." Nadine suggested.

"Totally."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Baby? You okay? You've been daydreaming for like half an hour." Nicole asked.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about our breakup."

"I hate those memories. That was the worst 6 months of my life."

"Mine too. Thank God for Joe and Nadine huh?" Chelsea chuckled.

"Most definitely. I wonder who that date was with anyway."

"You don't know?" Chelsea asked her wife.

"Nope. It was a blind date."

"Hmm, what if there was no date. They just lied to get us back together." Chelsea suggested.

"Nah, Nadine and Joe are too dumb for that." Nicole replied and Chelsea agreed. They really shouldn't underestimate Joe and Nadine.


	9. Chapter 9

Being in love comes with…

Being there for her.

When Chelsea came out to her grandmother, all hell broke loose. Back when she and Nicole were dating her nana was oblivious to the whole relationship. She thought that they were just best friends, but little did she know, they were completely in love with one another. In fact, Chelsea's entire family kept their relationship from her because they knew she wouldn't accept.

When Chelsea and Nicole got engaged they knew that the first plan of action was to tell Chelsea's nana about the whole thing. They couldn't lie to her anymore seeing as they were getting married.

That DID NOT go well.

FLASHBACK

_Chelsea and Nicole walked into Chelsea's parents' house nervously. They knew that today was the day that they were going to come out to her grandma. _

"_Are you ready for this?" Nicole asked her fiancée. She knew that Chelsea's nana was a huge person in her life, and she was going to be there for her no matter what outcome. _

"_Yeah, I just feel like I can't breathe. What happens if she doesn't accept it?" Chelsea asked, nervously. _

"_Then we will get through it together." Nicole told her. Chelsea nodded and pecked Nicole's lips quickly. _

"_I love you." Chelsea whispered to her. _

"_I love you too. Now let's do this." Chelsea nodded and grabbed Nicole's left hand as to hide the ring that was sitting proudly on Nicole's finger as they walked to the family room where everyone was._

"_Finally!" Chelsea's mother rejoiced to her only child. She was afraid Chelsea was going to chicken out. _

"_Hi mom." Chelsea gave her mother a hug and Nicole followed suit. _

"_It's nice to see you again, Nicole." Chelsea's father smiled. _

"_You too. I wouldn't pass up Mrs. Staub's cooking for the world!" Nicole laughed. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you to call me Diane." Diane said in a mock stern voice with a smile on her face. _

"_Yeah, I mean soon you're going to be the new Mrs. Stau-." Chelsea's father, Neil, started to say before he was elbowed by his wife. _

"_Hi, Nana." _

"_Hi Chelsea, looking as beautiful as ever. And Nicole. You are just the light of the world aren't you?" Alice, Chelsea's nana, said to her making Nicole blush. _

"_Thank you Nana." Nicole said shyly. _

"_I just don't know how you don't have a husband or a boyfriend. I know a great young boy that lives down the street from me. He is a lawyer and very handsome. I could have him call you." Chelsea couldn't help but feel her jealously boil at the thought of some guy calling her fiancée. _

"_Um, no thanks nana." Nicole replied. _

"_Are you sure? You seem a little lonely." _

"_Nana! Let's talk about something else." Chelsea said quickly to change the subject. _

"_No, Chelsea I think you should tell your grandmother what's going on." Neil said. _

"_Yes, you should." Diane added. _

"_I third that motion." Another voice said, and a few moments later Chelsea's only cousin, Sarah, came into view. _

"_Tell me what dear?" Alice asked with a smile. _

_Chelsea sighed a sat down, pulling Nicole with her. Nicole scooted close to her fiancée and grabbed her hand. _

"_Nana, there's something you have to know." Chelsea started. Neil, Diane, and Sarah shared a nervous look before taking a seat next to the couple. _

"_Tell me honey." _

"_I-I'm gay." Chelsea got out nervously. Alice's face went blank and she froze. _

_After a minute of silence Alice finally spoke. "You're what?" _

"_I'm gay. I like women like I'm supposed to like guys." Neil rubbed his daughter's back and Nicole gripped Chelsea's hand tighter. _

"_That's not possible. You're not telling the truth. You were raised right!" _

"_I was raised right. I'm still the same granddaughter you loved a few minutes ago. Except now I don't have to hide my relationship with Nicole." Chelsea said quickly. _

"_Y-you two are together?" Alice asked in disgust. _

"_Yes, we are. We've been together for two years. The reason we are telling you now is because we're getting married." Chelsea was proud to say that and even held up Nicole's hand to show her the ring. _

"_That's not normal! It's not right!"Alice almost shouted. _

"_Nana, she's the same girl." Sarah fought back. Sarah was one of the first people to find out about their relationship and she and her husband, David, were very supportive. _

"_No, she's a sinner!" _

"_Mom, that's-." Neil tried to say, but Chelsea cut him off. _

"_No dad, it's okay. I understand this is hard. But can you please at least think about coming to the wedding? It'll mean the world to us to have you there." Chelsea said trying to keep the tears at bay._

"_No. I don't want to see you anymore. You're a disgrace." Alice spat._

"_I don't care. I love Nicole, and we're getting married. You don't have to be there, but it would mean a lot to have you there." Chelsea told her forcefully, not wanting to show her tears in front of her. She grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled out of the house without a second word. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Alice never did some to the wedding, but Nicole was there for her wife the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Being in love comes with…

Noticing how breathtaking she is.

Chelsea was in the living room watching TV while waiting for Nicole to come out of the room. Nicole was going to a cast party, but Chelsea couldn't go due to her early work hours the next day.

"Baby, you almost ready?" Chelsea called from the couch. Nicole asked her to critic her outfit and Chelsea was getting a little impatient.

"Yeah, I'm just putting on some perfume." Nicole called back. Chelsea sighed at the thought of Nicole looking great and smelling great with a bunch of guys around and she's not.

"I know what you're thinking. There is going to be no guys. It's an all girl cast party." Nicole called from the room knowing her wife all too well.

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking all the time?" Chelsea groaned.

"I've known you ten years and I married you. It kinds helps." Nicole said as she walked into the living room.

Chelsea couldn't even reply. Nicole walked out in tight dark blue skinny jeans and a purple halter top that showed off her amazing tan skin tone. Her hair was brushed back into a bob and her makeup was light. She looked stunning. "Uh…w-wow." Chelsea stuttered.

"You like it? Is it too casual?" Nicole asked skeptically.

"W-what? No, it's gorgeous."

"Thanks." Nicole smiled and grabbed her black clutch from off of the counter in the kitchen. Chelsea followed after her completely mesmerized by her wife.

"Chelsea, you're kinda drooling." Nicole giggled.

"Sorry, you just look amazing." Chelsea breathed. As Nicole walked around the house getting things ready to go, Chelsea found her eyes glued to her wife. Mostly her ass, but all of her. She truly was stunning.

"Babe, you haven't blinked in two minutes. You okay?" Nicole asked with an amused smile.

"Not gonna lie, I'm very turned on right now." Chelsea cleared her throat. Nicole laughed a shook her head. "You know you could just skip the party and we can have some fun of our own." Chelsea winked.

"You're such a perv." Nicole giggled. "And no. If I skip this party they are going to hate me. We've been planning it for like a month."

"So? Just tell them that we had to go to your parents house our something. Or maybe just say you're spending time with your wife. Which you would be." Chelsea suggested.

"You're too cute, but no. I have to go. I have tomorrow off if that helps. We can do something tomorrow after you get off."

"Yeah, I guess." Chelsea pouted.

"And when I get home tonight, I'm all yours." Nicole purred seductively. Chelsea beamed at her new found knowledge.

"What time do you plan on getting home?" Chelsea smirked.

"Maybe around midnight."

"Perfect. Maybe I'll surprise you with something."

Nicole's mind instantly went to some of her past memories when Chelsea surprised her. They were all VERY good memories.

"Maybe I'll be home at 11:30." Nicole said. Chelsea laughed and kisses Nicole. As their lips glided over each other's perfectly they both thought about the activities that were going to happen later.

"Oh god, the faster I leave the quicker I get back." Nicole panted as she pulled away.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while." Chelsea replied reluctantly letting go of her wife's waist.

"Definitely. I love you." Nicole pecked Chelsea's lips and made her way to the door.

"Love you too." Chelsea called back.

When Nicole got back home that night, it was like they had been away from each other for months. Luckily they didn't live in an apartment anymore or there would've been some serious sound complaints.


	11. Chapter 11

Being in love comes with…

Stupid arguments.

"Nicole, just drop it!" Chelsea shouted as they walked into their house.

"NO! I think that it's really unfair that you get to be on a show where you're character is in love with a guy, but I can't play in a movie that my character has a love interest in!" Nicole yelled back.

"That's not the reason I'm saying that I don't want you to do it. I don't want you to do it because it interferes with your work schedule and you're going to be super stressed out, your love interest is Zac Efron, and half the movie is shot in Illinois!" Chelsea defended.

"SO?" Nicole yelled.

"Nicole, Zac Efron is your celebrity crush! And Illinois is on the other side of the country."

"So what? You'll be in between season of Baby Daddy so you can come. And about Zac, I USED to like him. I had a small crush on him and then we met and I got to know him. He's like an older brother to me. I'm not going to fall in love with him and divorce you." Nicole shot back.

"I don't care. I read the script for that movie. There are some intense scenes in there. Not to mention two love scenes that the script says has "tasteful nudity" I'm not going to let me wife be on tv screens everywhere naked." Chelsea argued.

"Why are you doing this? This movie could boost my career. Not to mention it's a romantic comedy. I've never done one of those. I want to be able to do one." Nicole fired back at her.

"Why can't you just stick to Beauty and the Beast and Make it or Break it?" Chelsea asked, not wanting to keep arguing.

"Because this could be good for me. Who knows, this could be better than The Vow. I could be the next Rachel Mcadams."

"Baby I don't care what the world thinks about you. You are the hottest, most talented person I know. Who cares about Rachel Mcadams? I sure as hell don't. the only person I care about is Nicole Gale Anderson-Staub." Chelsea said making an effort to stroke Nicole's cheek.

"Why can't I do this movie? Apart from the whole sex scene and Zac Efron thing."

"Because you already have so much on your plate. You need some relaxation time. Between your website and Beauty and the Beast, you have a very limited amount of time for me. I just don't want you to start this project and then be so stressed out and tired by the time you come home and all you want to do is sleep. I need my Nicky time." Chelsea pouted, cupping Nicole's cheeks and resting her forehead against her wife's.

"So, after Beauty and the Beast I can start a movie?" Nicole asked softly before biting her bottom lip. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Chelsea.

"Yes. When you have the time to do it." Chelsea replied and Nicole nodded before connecting their lips.


End file.
